venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Origin of Johnny Ghost
This is a fan fiction depicting Johnny Ghost in his childhood and his transformation from Gregory to Jimmy Casket to Johnny. Any information in this article is not real unless said by the VenturianTale team. Art credit goes to SylarGrimm on DeviantArt. An eight year old boy named Gregory Casket woke up in his bedroom. He lived with his mother and father, Molly and Timothy Casket, in a large empty house, with his imaginary and best friend in the attic. Every day Gregory would go upstairs to play with his friend, named Cardboard Friend. He would stay up there for hours and only come down stairs for meals and bedtime. His parents were nice people, or at least his mother was, he rarely interacted with his father, and his father seemed to prefer that. Young Gregory got dressed, ate breakfast, and went up to the attic. Cardboard Friend greeted him as he always did "Hi Jimmy! What are we gonna do today?" since cardboard friend had the voice of a three year old, he couldn't pronounce Gregory, so he called him Jimmy. "Do you wanna play hide and seek?" Gregory asked "Yay! I love that game" Cardboard Friend cheered. They played this game for hours until they were interrupted by his mother calling him to lunch. When Cardboard friend heard Gregory's mother's voice, he hid. He was a very shy friend and only appeared to Gregory. "I'll be right back, Cardboard Friend. I promise" Gregory said, then went back down several flights of stairs to the dining room, where he and his parents ate in silence. At the end of the meal, his father went to the kitchen to clean up, while Gregory walked to the stairs to continue playing with cardboard friend. His father stopped him and asked "Gregory, what is it you do all day in the attic? What's your secret?" Gregory quickly responded with "I play with Cardboard Friend" Timothy laughed and asked "You play with who?" "Cardboard Friend. He's my brother and he lives in the attic." "Don't be silly, Gregory. You don't have a brother, certainly not one made of cardboard. It must be an imaginary friend of yours." "No, he's not imaginary! He's real and he loves me!" "Settle down, Gregory. It's normal for a boy your age to have imaginary friends, to be honest you should have started developing them a year or two ago." "He's real. Cardboard friend is real." "Then why haven't I met him?" "He's really shy, especially around grown-ups" "Right, whatever you say, Gregory" he then went back to cleaning the dishes and Gregory ran back up to the attic and immediately hugged Cardboard Friend. "What's wrong, Jimmy?" he asked "I told my father about you and he didn't believe me. He said you were imaginary." "It's okay, Jimmy, I'm real and you know that." "But my father doesn't. I wish I could prove it to him" "Would you like me to meet them?" Gregory looked up at Cardboard Friend. "You would do that?" "Of course, anything for Jimmy. But can we play first?" Gregory smiled and said "I'll bring you down at dinner time, we can play until then" they then played their favorite games until Gregory's mother called them down once more for dinner. He held Cardboard Friend's box hand and led him downstairs. When they got to the kitchen, Timothy jumped back in horror. "Gregory, who- what is that?" he said, pointing at Cardboard Friend. "This is Cardboard Friend, I told you he was real." Timothy picked up the phone and said "Gregory, come here right now!" "Why?" "I don't know who or what that thing is or what it's doing in my house, but it shouldn't be here. I'm calling the police. Gregory,come to me now!" he started dialing and pulled Gregory to him by the arm. "Jimmy, don't let him!" Cardboard Friend said. "Who is Jimmy?" "That's my name!" Gregory said. "Don't say anything Gregory!" Timothy lifted the phone to his ear "Hello, police? There's something in my house. I don't know if it's a person dressed in cardboard or, but he's in my house and he's been playing with my son..." "Don't let him do this Jimmy, he's gonna take you away from me!" Cardboard friend said, stepping towards Gregory. "Don't you touch my son!" Timothy said, picking up a knife. "Don't daddy! Don't hurt Cardboard Friend!" Gregory tackled his dad, knocking the phone and knife out of his hands. "Gregory, what are you doing!" Timothy yelled, trying to get up. "My name is Jimmy!" Gregory yelled. Timothy pushed Gregory off of him, pushed down Cardboard friend, and ran to the living room. He came back wielding a revolver. "STOP!" Gregory yelled. He picked up the knife, ran at his dad, and stabbed him in the gut. Tommy dropped the gun and fell to the floor with a thud. Cardboard Friend screamed and ran out of the kitchen while Molly ran in and screamed. "Gregory! What did you do?" She asked, staring at the body in fear. "Don't call me that! My name is Jimmy Casket!" He stood up and asked his mom "you wanna know my secret mama?" then ran at her. With Gregory buried deep within Jimmy Casket's mind, he pulled the knife out of Tommy and ran to Molly. With Blood on Jimmy's hands, Gregory was no more. --< time skip >-- A ten year old boy named Johnny Ghost woke up in his bedroom. He lived with his adoptive mother, Harriet Ghost, in a small house, with his thirteen year old best friend next door. Every day he would go next door to play with his friend, named Johnny Toast. He would stay over there for hours and only come home for meals and bedtime. His mother was a nice person, but seemed to keep secrets from him. Whenever he asked his mother about the last ten years of his life or his previous parents, she said he got into a car crash, his parents died, and he suffered from amnesia. Johnny couldn't remember a thing before the last few months, not Cardboard friend, not the murders he committed, and certainly not the last two years he spent in juvy and psychiatric care. He sometimes heard his mother talking on the phone, saying things like "He's alright now" "He's a different person" "He doesn't remember a thing" But he tended not to question it. Young Johnny got dressed, ate breakfast, and went over to Johnny Toast's house. Toast greeted him as he always did "Hi, Johnny. What are we gonna do today?" since Toast had an english accent, Ghost had to stifle a giggle. "Do you wanna play hide and seek?" Johnny asked.Category:Fan Fiction Category:P.I.E character Category:P.I.E Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Johnny Ghost Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family